musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Sides Live
Three Sides Live is the third live album by British rock band Genesis, released in 1982. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Sides_Live# hide *1 History *2 Reception *3 Track listing **3.1 Side one **3.2 Side two **3.3 Side three **3.4 Side four *4 Accompanying video **4.1 Track listing *5 Personnel *6 Production *7 Tour **7.1 Setlist **7.2 Personnel *8 Footnotes Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=1 edit The title for this album comes from the original world release, which contained three sides of live material from the band's 1981–82 tour, and a fourth side of studio tracks, three of which formed the British 3 X 3 EP ("Paperlate", "You Might Recall" and "Me and Virgil") and two of which were B-sides from the sessions for Duke ("Open Door" and "Evidence of Autumn"). The studio side is no longer issued as part of the album. Only the UK release featured a fourth live side instead, consisting of performances recorded during previous tours. Upon its mid-1982 release, Three Sides Live reached No.2 in the UK and No.10 in the US. The three live sides focus mostly on material from Duke and Abacab. The third side contains the centrepiece of their last few tours, the "Cage" medley. The medley starts with "In the Cage" (from The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway), follows with an instrumental which combined motifs from "The Cinema Show" with a changing set of melodies from Wind & Wuthering and The Lamb (in the case of the album version, a few seconds of "Riding the Scree" and a rather more substantial section from "The Colony of Slippermen"), and finishes with "Afterglow". "Paperlate", from 3 X 3, became a Top 10 UK hit and a smaller US success. It stemmed from Phil Collins' riffing on one of the lines of their 1973 song, "Dancing with the Moonlit Knight". According to Tony Banks on the 2007 CD and DVD reissue of Abacab, "You Might Recall" was to appear on Abacab, but Atlantic Records founder Ahmet Ertegün suggested that the band leave the track off in favour of "Who Dunnit?" In 1994, Three Sides Live was remastered and reissued with the UK edition worldwide. Four of the five additional studio selections from that out of print release were issued in 2000 on the Genesis Archive 2: 1976-1992 box set (all but "Me And Virgil"), and all five songs have since been included on the bonus disc of the Genesis 1976-1982 box set. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=2 edit Rolling Stone gave the album a rave, particularly praising Genesis's advancement to more refined and concise material: "Unlike Seconds Out, where the concert versions of Genesis' songs were shrouded in virtuosic bluster, this album offers incisive, sharply focused performances uncluttered by theatrics or instrumental tedium."[2] Allmusic's retrospective review asserted that the performances were impressive and exciting throughout, delivering nothing but "lean, crisp, and generally bracing accounts of the group's then-current sound."[1] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=3 edit All songs by Tony Banks/Phil Collins/Mike Rutherford, except where noted. Side onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Turn It On Again" – 5:16 #*''Nassau Coliseum, Long Island NY, 29 Nov 1981'' #"Dodo" (including "Lurker") – 7:19 #*''National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, 23 Dec 1981'' #"Abacab" – 8:47 #*''National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, 23 Dec 1981'' Side twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=5 edit #"Behind the Lines" – 5:26 #*''Nassau Coliseum, Long Island NY, 29 Nov 1981'' #"Duchess" – 6:43 #*''Nassau Coliseum, Long Island NY, 29 Nov 1981'' #"Me & Sarah Jane" (Banks) – 5:59 #*''Nassau Coliseum, Long Island NY, 29 Nov 1981'' #"Follow You Follow Me" – 4:58 #*''Lyceum Ballrooms, London, 6 May 1980'' Side threehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=6 edit #"Misunderstanding" (Collins) – 4:06 #*''Savoy Theatre, New York NY, 28 Nov 1981'' #"In the Cage Medley" ("In the Cage" / "The Cinema Show" / "The Colony of Slippermen, (c) Raven")[3] (Banks/Collins/Peter Gabriel/Steve Hackett/Rutherford) – 11:53 #*''National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, 23 Dec 1981'' #"Afterglow" (Banks) – 5:14 #*''National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, 23 Dec 1981'' Side fourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=7 edit #"One for the Vine" (Banks) – 11:04 #*''Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London, 5 May 1980'' #"The Fountain of Salmacis" (Banks/Collins/Gabriel/Hackett/Rutherford) – 8:37 #*''Knebworth Park, Hertfordshire, England, 24 June 1978'' #"It" / "Watcher of the Skies" (Banks/Collins/Gabriel/Hackett/Rutherford) – 7:22 #*''Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland, 8 Jul 1976'' *The North American edition and some European editions of Three Sides Live originally featured a side four containing "Paperlate", "You Might Recall", "Me and Virgil", "Evidence of Autumn" and "Open Door". In 1994 the album was re-issued worldwide on CD, but contained only the live performances. *On some editions, "One for the Vine" is divided in two parts. As a result, there are mistakes in the track listing. Part two is listed as "The Fountain of Salmacis", but "The Fountain of Salmacis" is inserted on track 6, "It/Watcher of the Skies". The titles of tracks 4, 5 and 6 of disc 2 should be: "One for the Vine, Pt. 1" (5:03); "One for the Vine, Pt. 2" (6:00); "The Fountain of Salmacis/It/Watcher of the Skies" (15:59). *While doing the 2009 remix for Three Sides Live, producer Nick Davis was informed that the version of "The Fountain Of Salmacis" used for Three Sides Live came from tapes marked as "Houston, 22-10-1978". However, "The Fountain Of Salmacis" was dropped from the set two months prior in the beginning of the second American leg of the tour, never to reappear. Furthermore, radio reels attributed to being from Houston include tracks likely taken from a European venue, which would indicate that this was also the case for "The Fountain Of Salmacis" (as this song was played systematically on the European leg of the tour). This would not have been the only time a Genesis radio show had been compiled from different concerts but being attributed to only one of them; the "Three Sides Live" shows listed above normally figure only as "Nassau, 29-11-1981", in spite of half of the tracks actually being from Birmingham, 23 Dec 1981. Accompanying video http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=8 edit Three Sides Live is a 1982 concert film of the Abacab tour by British rock band Genesis. It ties in with the double live album of the same name. Directed by Stuart Orme. The live performances (most of which was filmed at the Nassau Coliseum, except as noted) are interspersed with interviews with Hugh Fielder and footage of the group travelling with their crew and families. Fielder would later publish an anthology of band interviews (The Book of Genesis) in 1984. First released in 1982 on Betamax and VHS, Three Sides Live was later reissued on laserdisc in October 1991. It was released on DVD, with 5.1 DTS and Dolby Digital sound, in November 2009 as part of The Movie Box DVD set. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=9 edit #"Behind the Lines" #"Duchess" #"Misunderstanding" #"Dodo/Lurker" #"Abacab" #"No Reply at All" #"Who Dunnit?" #"In the Cage Medley" ("In the Cage" / "The Cinema Show" / "The Colony of Slippermen") #"Afterglow" #"Me and Sarah Jane" (filmed at the Savoy) #"Man on the Corner" (filmed at the Savoy) #"Turn It On Again" Audio-only 5.1 full-length versions on DVD release: #"Behind the Lines" #"Duchess" #"Me & Sarah Jane" #"Man on the Corner" #"One for the Vine" #"Fountain of Salmacis" #"Follow You, Follow Me" Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=10 edit *Tony Banks – keyboards, background vocals *Phil Collins – lead vocals, drums, percussion *Mike Rutherford – bass, guitar, background vocals Additional personnel *Daryl Stuermer – guitar, bass *Chester Thompson – drums, percussion it / Watcher of the Skies: *Tony Banks – keyboards *Phil Collins – vocals, drums *Steve Hackett – guitar *Mike Rutherford – bass, guitar Additional personnel *Bill Bruford – drums Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=11 edit *Produced by Genesis *Engineered by Geoff Callingham ("Follow You Follow Me", "The Cinema Show", "One for the Vine", "The Fountain of Salmacis", "It/Watcher of the Skies" by Dave Hentschel) *2009 New Stereo Mixes : Nick Davis *Assisted by Harry Rutherford *Technical Assistance : Geoff Callingham *Mixed at : The Farm, Surrey 2009 *Remastered at : Metropolis Mastering *Remastered by Tim Young Tourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=12 edit Genesis toured in support of the Three Sides Live album in August and September 1982. This tour saw the return of "Supper's Ready." It also featured the instrumental version of "Watcher of the Skies" which had last been played on the 1976 tour with Bill Bruford. Setlisthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=13 edit #Dance on a Volcano/Behind the Lines (Medley) #Follow You Follow Me* #Dodo/Lurker* #Abacab* #Supper's Ready (full length) #Misunderstanding #Man on the Corner* #Who Dunnit?* #In the Cage #The Cinema Show (closing section)/Riding the Scree (teaser)/The Cinema Show/The Colony of Slippermen © The Raven #Afterglow #Turn It On Again #Drum Duet #Los Endos Encore: #The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway/Watcher of the Skies (Intro and Outro) #I Know What I Like (In Your Wardrobe) "Paperlate" and No Reply at All were played at some shows on the US leg. At shows in New York and L.A., "Paperlate" and "No Reply at All" featured the Earth Wind and Fire Horns. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Three_Sides_Live&action=edit&section=14 edit *Phil Collins – lead vocals, drums, percussion *Tony Banks – keyboards, vocals, 12-string acoustic guitar *Mike Rutherford – electric 6 and 12-string guitars, 12-string acoustic guitar, bass guitar, bass pedals, vocals, drums on "Who Dunnit?" ;Additional personnel *Daryl Stuermer – guitars, bass guitar* *Chester Thompson – drums, percussion Category:1982 albums